


Entropy: A Tale of Fiction

by ellieSDF



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Disassociation, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Heartache, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Maybe some adult themes? but later, Mobtale - Freeform, More tags later, Pain, Reader works at a bank, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, This story changed completely, be forced into skeletal hell with me, chapter titles are noteworthy just putting that out there, good luck, i will no longer explain chapter titles, it's very slow and it burns so much, mafiatale, no smut for a long time don't worry, reader is female, really slow burn, smut will be completely skipable, you have a cat because i love cats, you're either in it or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieSDF/pseuds/ellieSDF
Summary: en·tro·py/ˈentrəpē/noun2. lack of order or predictability; gradual decline into disorder.Synonyms: deterioration, degradation, collapse.





	Entropy: A Tale of Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a normal day.

 The first gentle rays of autumn glow before you as you trot down the cracked pavement, careful to avoid the bigger chips so the heels of your shoes don't catch and make you fall. You sigh, your breath vaguely visible as it pours into the sky. Summer had gone quicker that you had wanted this year. Due to lots of rain and chills at the beginning of the season, the world felt like they'd been screwed out of a summer or warmth and happiness, and the fact that it dropped dramatically in temperature near the end of August didn't help this feeling go away. You shiver to yourself, pushing past a group of snobby people taking up the sidewalk, passing by dark alley after dark alley and you make your way to your job. You did this every morning, walking this old path, but the alleys still managed to unnerve you. You weren't scared, necessarily- You didn't scare easily, instead becoming defiant in danger's wake. The alleys, however, were notorious for housing shady homeless people and none other than the monster-ran mafia they called the Mash. Even you were smart enough to stay away from the Mash, though you despised their criminal actions.

 

You stop, waiting for a walk sign to turn. Several people wait beside you, along with a few monsters. This part of the city of Ebott was known for its monster population, since they moved into it after pushing out of their shacks and huts almost nine years ago. Monster's were still isolated to the city, however- you had heard they had to check in to a building that kept their count every month, or else they were tracked down and either dusted or returned to the city. You thought this treatment was a bit rough, as nine times out of ten the runaway monsters were dusted (or already dusted), but America still hadn't decided what to do with the monster population, so keeping them contained in a city with humans was their next best action. It's not like you minded, though, being stuck in a city with monsters- it was the mafia you hated, and how the government did nothing about it or its obvious crimes.

 

Though, you supposed, it's not like they had any evidence of the Mash doing anything. The Mash were very secretive, and the only people who knew where they hid was the people they chose to tell. Anyone who betrayed them was taken care of, wiped off the face of the Earth without any solid evidence that they had done a thing. The Mash even paid the government large sums of money every now and again, though you didn't know for sure. All you and your peers knew that they were bad, and not to be messed with.

 

The light blinks green, and you start to walk again, matching the pace of the people beside you. The darkened alleys and buildings of the western part of town melted into the sunny, rich businesses of the northern parts, bustling with people and monsters alike. The people of the city of Ebott had mostly accepted monsters, welcoming them because of their newness and their gold, which the people required them to give a quarter towards the city and getting the city fixed up. Parts of the city like the Central, Inner, and Outer North were fixed up and refined, old buildings being replaced with new, beautiful ones or merely patched up. The rest of the Outer parts and the Very Outer of the city were unfunded, however, and remain in shambles, even though it's where a majority of the population live because of its low housing prices. The Very Outer still houses much of the monster population- the ones that didn't have the power or gold to get past human greed.

 

You sigh, looking around. Bodies surrounded you, walking to their destinations among the white, pristine buildings of North Outer Ebott. You push through a particularly slow group of humans, accidently bumping into a thick, charcoal-colored suit arm.

 

"S-Sorry!"

 

You look down and hurry away, not caring to look back at whatever high-class person you bumped, partially afraid that they might sue you for touching their expensive jacket. You trot forward, and climb the marble steps that lead to the small set of twin doors surrounded by cleaned brick. The Bank of Outer Ebott, affectionately referred to as BOE by its workers, was one of the largest banks in Ebott, due to the sheer number of clients it had because of the monster population. BOE kept the money of both monsters and humans truly safe, refusing to hire anybody who held a preference for either species, as the head honcho himself couldn't stand racism and strived to provide at least monetary assurance to monsters, who were usually ridiculed everywhere else. Being one of the few workers accepted into the bank, you felt proud of the establishment, knowing that monsters and humans could safely store their hard-earned money.

 

You push through the gold-trimmed glass doors, entering the bank and taking in the warm atmosphere as people stood in line to make transactions. You scanned the crowds, and sigh. It looks like the humans and monsters separated again today. Your boss and coworkers noticed an odd pattern of business lately, being that only humans would normally all come in the morning and then only monsters would come at night, segregating themselves instead of mixing together like your boss had intended. He was very adamant that no foul mouthing would be done to anyone, monster and human alike, and usually sat in a waiting chair, blending into the crowds to make sure that nobody was harassed. Harassment towards the different species was at an all-time low nowadays in the bank- not one instance of harassment has been seen for over three months, though the humans and monsters still decided to separate.

 

Ah, well. You think, unlocking the **Employees Only** mini door and locking it again once you had stepped through, making your way to the back where you could set down your purse and coat and get to work documenting and helping people. You worked as one of the few loan officers in the bank, though you also worked as a bank teller if you weren't busy and the tellers needed the help. You enjoyed your job, working with people and monsters to fill out loan applications and reviewing financial history. Everyone you worked with was always nice, especially the monsters. Even though they still sometimes had trouble understanding, they had open minds, something you found rare in humans so you appreciated it greatly. Sighing contently, you swing open your office door and throw your coat off and onto the coatrack, plopping your purse down alongside it. You breathe in deeply, enjoying the old-book smell of your office as you sit and go over your planner on your desk. You have about eleven or so meetings today, split almost evenly between morning and night.

 

"Okay!" You stretch, smiling. Your first meeting of the day was in about two hours, so you stand and walk back to the teller stations, tapping on the shoulder of a fair-skinned woman, a grin stretching across your face. The woman waves for the next customer to come up before looking behind her and gasping.

 

"Y/n! You're here!"

 

You chuckle. "Yeah, it's nice to see you too, Coleen. Do you guys need any help today before my first meeting?"

 

Coleen scratches the back of her head in thought. "Mmm.. No, I don't think so actually. Brandon got back from vacation yesterday so we're all stocked on tellers for now. We might need some help later though, when Amanda goes home, since that's right around evening rush."

 

"Sure thing! I'll try to help around that time then, thanks Coleen!" Coleen waves to you as you go back to your office. Looks like it'll be a quite day today. You can never predict when the tellers will need help, so you make it habit of asking, unless you have a meeting first-thing. You look over the sea of people in lines according to each teller, some reading books as they wait. The building hums with quiet chatter- it's never loud in the bank, but instead rather quiet, as if it’s a sacred place in need of preserving. Which, you guess, is pretty true. The bank was pretty great, and really beautiful, with it's white walls and marble flooring, decked out in lovely bronze decorations. Potted plants and paintings give it an elegant appeal, and the four rounded tables with comfortable chairs supply customers with books and magazines to make their wait easier.

 

You go back into your office, straightening it up a bit, perfecting it. Put a few documents on the table, a few files you needed beside them. You straighten the small aloe plant on your desk, taking a spray bottle and spritzing it a few times to keep it healthy. You smile gently at the small thing, its fat green leaves sparkling at you in greeting. "Hi to you too, Todd."

 

You pat the plant, and jump as you notice the tall figure in your doorway. Brandon leans against your door, his dark auburn locks falling in his face as he smirks at your strange morning ritual. "Heya, y/n, nice to see you again."

 

You sigh and shake your head, a smile on your face. "Hi Brandon, I hope vacation went well. Aren't you supposed to be working teller today?"

 

Brandon walks over to one of the two seats in front of your desk and sits, getting comfortable, his arms crossed but his face pleasant. "Vacation was fun, me and the wife had a nice week in Central, eating crepes and other assorted fancy crap." He chuckles, shaking his head. "And to answer your question, Coleen threw me off the team as soon as Hillary came in. Replaced me! Just like that. Can you believe it?" He feigns hurt, his face twisting into a sorrowful grimace as he clutches his heart.

 

"Haha! You poor thing," You laugh. "That's too bad, I guess you'll have to stick with documents and meetings today."

 

He smiles wide and claps his hands together. "Actually! That's what I came to talk to you about. I have a… place I gotta be, could you tell boss where I'm at?"

 

You narrow your eyes. "Pfsh, dude, why don't you just tell him yourself. And are you even allowed to do that? What about your clients?"

 

"I don't have anybody untilllll…" He draws out the L as he glances at his watch. "11:30. So I've got 3 hours, and I gotta take care of something, and the boss isn't here. I think he ran to get something, nobody's seen him since a bit before you walked in."

 

"Huh… That's odd, but I guess not that odd. Yeah, sure, I can let him know. I'm not taking the fall for you though if he gets mad!"

 

Brandon chuckles again and stands. "Yeah, yeah, and I wouldn't save you from a bullet either. See you around, old lady."

 

You smack at Brandon over your desk as he starts to leave, laughing. "Yeah, yeah! What does that make you, a caveman?"

 

"Excuse me, I am gorgeous."

 

"You wish!"

 

He shakes his head and waves to you. "Seriously though, I'll be back in a bit."

 

You wave back. "Alright, be safe. I'll steal your wife if you end up kicking the bucket."

 

Brandon's laughter echoes as he walks away, prepared to do whatever it is he needs done. Knowing them, you think, it's probably to get his wife chocolate or something. They found out she was pregnant a month ago, and he's been babying her excessively ever since. The boss thought it was romantic, so you knew he wouldn't be mad. Brandon is just one of those guys that's fun to pick at, because he'll pick back at you. You grin, sighing. Maybe one day you'd find a partner that loyal and cool.

 

* * *

 

You wave goodbye to your last client, a chatty crocodile monster with an interesting fashion. She was wanting to get her first house, and took out a loan, to which you kindly and happily helped her.

 

Sighing contently, you finish your documents and stash them away, locking the drawers of your deck to keep them safe. You shrug on your coat and grab your purse, walking out into the emptied bank and closing your door, locking it. You peek into Brandon's office, and see him filing away documents.

 

"See ya Brandon!"

 

He looks up quickly, a smooth smile adorning his face as he sees you. "See you tomorrow, y/n!"

 

"Say hi to the wife for me, would you?"

 

"Haha, yeah, of course. Goodnight."

 

"Goodnight," You wave, walking back to the small employee's door and unlocking it, locking it again as you leave. It wasn't really necessary to lock it, now that all the clients and people have left, but you do out of habit anyways as you make your way out of the building for the night. You swing open the door, letting the chilled autumn air smack you across the face, and you're glad for your coat. You stand just outside the door, looking out into the emptied streets at the buildings that were still lighted, adjusting to the temperature change before starting down the steps. Your breath puffed around you, white miniature clouds that evaporated as you walked down the sidewalk towards the west side of the city. Light poles dotted the street, and you hurried along, darting from light pool to light pool as you glanced around, alert and aware of the dangers of the hour. You feel your blood chill as you see two approaching figures, dressed in formal suits, and duck your head, clutching your purse tighter. You glance at them through your peripheral as you pass, noticing their matching charcoal suits and fedoras. Their faces were darkened, making them ominous as they walk by in the darkness, and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

 

Something about the two… Doesn't sit with you right. You aren't one to judge people, especially random strangers out in the middle of the night, probably returning home just like you are, but you are one to trust your gut when you feel like something's odd. Your mother always said you had a kind of sixth sense about the world, and you usually trusted it. You chance a peek over your shoulder at the retreating figures and stop dead in your tracks, now fully turning to where they were.

 

They're nowhere to be found.

 

You glance around, nervous. It was a straight path for blocks on end, and they just… disappeared. There wasn't even a alleyway to duck into. You feel yourself start to sweat, and clench your teeth. Just get home. Just gotta get home.

 

You rush the rest of the way, your heels clicking loudly into the night. Your body feels tense, coiled like a spring, as you all but run to your apartment. You're not familiar with people or monsters that just… disappear out of thin air, but then again you hadn't met all the monsters in the world. You shiver just thinking about a monster that could disappear, the thought unnerving you.

 

You let out a sigh of relief as you approach your apartment safely, climbing the concrete steps, keeping your hand on the railing. Entering the building, you climb the narrow staircase to your floor, looking down the empty red and tan hall. You hear the sounds of tvs, games, and other activities as you walk past each room and grimace. Sounds like it'll be another loud night, thanks to the paper-thin walls of your cheap-but-affordable apartment complex.

 

You huff, your keys jangling as you open your door and are greeted with a high-pitched screech that doesn't even cause you to flinch. You shake your head at the brown and russet abomination that screams at you from the red floor. You close your door, locking it twice, and pick the thing up.

 

The thing in question is none other than your cat, Bear. He was a stray that was found hiding in the bank, and your boss bestowed it upon you, knowing you didn't care for cats. The pesky thing grew on you though, cuddling with you and providing you with the company you hadn't known you needed until he was there, screaming at you and kissing you with his little tongue. You weren't a cat person, but… Bear was different. Unique. Precious.

 

You cuddle your cat as you walk through the hall to your small room and flip the light on, illuminating the darkness. Your room didn't hold much- only a queen bed, a small square nightstand, and a dresser that contained all of your clothing. You plop down your cat onto your bed and throw off your coat onto the floor, along with your purse, and jump onto your bed, exhausted after the long day and the run home afterword. Rolling onto your side, you pull your cat closer, his meows protestant as you hold him down and pet him. You feel your eyelids drooping, the pull of sleep guiding you into a dark, empty, dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say, other than apologies for disappearing and for completely redoing this entire story! :")  
> Also this chapter... might have been a bit fast paced. I didn't want to go through all the motions of discussing loans over and over, and nothing else interesting happens. It's a normal day, in the normal life of a normal woman.
> 
> I knew the general idea of what I wanted, but not how I wanted it to play out, so I twisted a few things and changed it to make it something more interesting and understandable.  
> This first chapter is about as chill as it gets, and it goes really downhill in the next. I'll put up warnings when I get it finished. 
> 
> Also, Brandon, he is good, definitely the flirtatious type that still remains utterly devoted to his partner. Her name's Olivia maybe. She'll come up later, probably.
> 
> And you met the Skelebros.


End file.
